Santoryu No Naruto
by Ryu D. Rex
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata, 2 remaja yang selamat dari tragedi Buster Call di Uzushiogakure. Kini berencana untuk menghancurkan Army, Marine, dan Tenryuubito yang telah menghancurkan desa dan keluarga mereka. Menjadi kriminal dan mendapat julukan, Akuma No Hinata dan Santoryu No Naruto. Warning : Inside!
1. Akuma No Hinata & Santoryu No Naruto

**A/N : Yo! Minna-san! Lama Gak Jumpa! Gomen-ne Buat Minna-san Yang Sudah Lama Nungguin Naruto : Road To Ninja Dan The End Of 4****th**** Great Ninja War. Sebenarnya Aku Berencana Ngupdate Fic Itu Setelah UAS. Namun, Ternyata Komputer Saya Nge-**_**Hang**_** Dan Seluruh Data Ffn Saya Ter-**_**Reset**_**. Walaupun Sebagian Udah Ada Yang Di **_**Backup**_** Ke **_**Flashdisk**_**. Itu Membuat Saya Malas Menulis Kelanjutannya. Kedua Fic Diatas Telah Saya Nyatakan **_**Hiatus**_** Untuk Sementara Dan Gantinya Adalah Fic Ini!**

* * *

_**Santoryu No Naruto**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Little Crossover With One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**_

**Warning : **_**Alternate-Canon, Smart Naruto, Strong Naruto, Dark Naruto, Dark Hinata, Alternate-Hinata, Little Crossover With One Piece.**_

_**Summary : Naruto dan Hinata, 2 remaja yang selamat dari tragedi Buster Call di Uzushiogakure. Kini berencana untuk menghancurkan Army, Marine, dan Tenryuubito yang telah menghancurkan desa dan keluarga mereka. Menjadi Kriminal dan mendapatkan julukan, Akuma No Hinata dan Santoryu No Naruto.**_

* * *

"Yeah!" Talk.  
'Uhm!' Inner Talk.

'_**Santoryu Ougi!**_' Skill Spell

**[Unknown Place] **Place Name

**Chapter 1 : Akuma No Hinata & Santoryu No Naruto**

* * *

**[Konoha Forest – Hi No Kuni]**

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang berjalan santai dihutan. Dia berjalan sambil menikmati indahnya alam. Menikmati suara burung, merasakan deru angin, dan merasakan hangatnya matahari.

Pemuda tersebut memiliki mata kanan biru safir dan mata kiri yang sudah tertutup dengan bekas sayatan pedang yang melintang di mata kirinya. Dia membawa 3 pedang yang ditaruh ke 3 sarung yang berbeda. Sarung pertama berwarna coklat, sarung kedua berwarna biru, dan yang terakhir berwarna putih. Pemuda tersebut memakai Kimono Oranye dengan ikat pinggang atau Obi berwarna merah dan lambang spiral merah dengan gambar kilat kuning, menandakan dia berasal dari klan Namikaze yang berasal dari Uzushio. Bagian atas Kimononya dibuka menampilkan dada yang bidang serta perut yang sixpack atletis dan sebuah Haramaki berwarna hitam di perutnya. Dia mempunyai bandana hitam yang diikatkan di lengan kanannya. Dia memakai celana hitam dan sepatu boot hitam.

Pemuda tersebut tidak sendiri, dia ditemani seorang gadis berambut indigo sepinggang yang memiliki mata unik berwarna putih. Gadis tersebut memakai jaket biru tua dengan pola bunga pada bagian dada. Jaket tersebut dibuka menampilkan perut yang mulus dan fishnet dibagian dada. Gadis tersebut memakai celana skirt pendek dengan boot hitam.

Mereka berdua terus memasuki hutan tersebut lebih dalam. Tampaknya mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Ya, Naruto D. Namikaze dan Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka adalah kriminal kelas atas dengan harga buruan yang fantastis. Kepala Naruto dihargai 800.000.000 ryo dan kepala Hinata dihargai 250.000.000 ryo.

Saat mereka telah keluar dari hutan dan tiba di padang yang luas, tiba-tiba saja satu batalion kecil Angkatan Darat menghadang perjalanan mereka. Para Prajurit yang mengenakan topi bertuliskan '_Army_' tersebut kira-kira berjumlah 100 orang lebih termasuk satu kapten yang memimpin mereka.

"Santoryu No Naruto! Akuma No Hinata! Kriminal dengan harga 800 dan 250 juta ryo! Menyerahlah kalian sudah terkepung!" Kata Kapten mereka.

"Hoo… Ternyata salah satu kapten angkatan laut _Samurai No Mifune_ dan satu batalionnya datang mengunjungi kita. Bagaimana menurutmu Hina-chan?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata dan memakai bandananya.

"Mereka berjumlah sekitar 100 orang lebih Naru-kun. Kau saja yang selesaikan, aku sedang tidak mood." Kata Hinata.

"Baiklah Hime." Kata Naruto sambil mulai berjalan kearah para Army.

"Kalian sombong, padahal sudah jelas kalian akan kalah! F-10! SEERRRANNNGGGG!" Perintah Mifune kepada para prajuritnya.

Para prajurit langsung menembakkan pelurunya kearah Naruto. Untuk orang biasa, mungkin adalah hal yang mustahil untuk keluar dari terjangan peluru sebanyak itu. Namun Naruto, dia dengan santainya menarik pedang bersarung coklat dan menggunakan gagangnya untuk menangkis semua peluru tersebut. Bagai tahu arah peluru, Naruto dapat menebak segala peluru yang menuju kearahnya.

Setelah selesai menembak karena dianggap tidak ada hasilnya, para prajurit langsung maju menyerang Naruto. Mereka menyerang Naruto dengan pedang secara langsung. Tidak tinggal diam, Naruto langsung memakai dua pedangnya. Pedang coklat di tangan kiri dan pedang biru di tangan kanan.

Semua prajurit menyerang Naruto dengan membabi-buta. Namun, Naruto tetap bisa menangkis semua serangan pedang para prajurit F-10 yang berjumlah ratusan tersebut. Naruto langsung melompat keatas, tampaknya dia mau bermain-main sebentar dengan para prajurit F-10. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat sebuah peluru meriam mengarah kearahnya. Semua prajurit menatap sambil menyeringai, sementara Hinata hanya memutar matanya bosan.

'Kena!' batin para prajurit.

Naruto pun hanya menyeringai melihat peluru meriam yang mengarah kearahnya. Naruto kemudian menggenggam kuat kedua pedangnya dan mengucapkan sebuah kata.

'_**Nitoryu Iai : Rashomon!**_'

Saat peluru tersebut sudah berada tepat didepannya, Naruto langsung menghunuskan kedua pedangnya kearah peluru tersebut dan membelahnya menjadi dua. Semua prajurit F-10 yang melihat itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Sementara Hinata, hanya menyeringai melihat kekasihnya.

Saat Naruto mendarat di tanah, ternyata dia sudah menggunakan pedang ketiganya, pedang putih yang diletakkan dimulutnya. Naruto mempersiapkan ketiga pedangnya dan mengucapkan satu kata untuk mengakhiri pertempuran ini.

'_**Santoryu Ougi : San-Zen-Se-Kai!**_'

Naruto menyatukan kedua pedangnya lalu memutarnya dengan cepat dan menebas semua prajurit F-10 sampai habis. Yang tersisa hanyalah Mifune yang sedang mencoba kabur. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai. Dia melesat kearah Mifune dan membunuhnya dengan sekali serang.

"Cih! Tadi mereka yakin sekali bisa menang. _Pathetic._" Kata Naruto meninggalkan mayat Mifune sambil menyarungkan ketiga pedangnya kembali.

Naruto dan Hinata pun kembali memasuki Hutan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

**[Army HQ's – Hi No Kuni]**

Orochimaru sedang duduk santai bersama teman lamanya Jiraiya. Orochimaru adalah _Real General_ pasukan Army atau biasa disebut Angkatan Darat. Dia berperawakan keras namun lembut kepada orang dekatnya. Dia selalu membawa ular peliharaannya yang dinamai Manda. Manda adalah ular berwarna ungu yang selalu melingkar di leher Orochimaru. Sedangkan Jiraiya, dia adalah seorang _Commander _pasukan Army. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menjadi _General_ atau Real General. Namun, Jiraiya bersikeras ingin santai di pangkat Commander dan tidak mau naik pangkat. Dia merupakan kakek dari Naruto dan merupakan ayah dari Minato D. Namikaze –ayah Naruto-.

Jiraiya dan Orochimaru adalah teman baik bersama Tsunade salah satu Commander Army. Mereka bertiga adalah bekas didikan Real General sebelumnya, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Untuk Tsunade, dia adalah istri Jiraiya, ibu dari Minato, dan nenek Naruto.

Jiraiya dan Orochimaru sering ngobrol bersama bersama Tsunade di _Army HQ. _Seperti saat ini, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru sedang bercanda tawa, minus Tsunade yang sedang mengadakan rapat dengan Commander lainnya. Namun, obrolan mereka terhenti saat seorang Kapten datang melapor kepada mereka.

"Lapor! Pasukan F-10 telah dibantai habis oleh kriminal kelas-S, Naruto D. Namikaze!" Kata Kapten yang diketahui bernama Genma Shiranui.

"Apakah kau sudah mengkonfirmasinya, Genma?" Tanya Orochimaru kepada Genma.

"Sudah, Orochimaru-sama! Pasukan kami, F-9, telah mengevakuasi dan mengidentififkasi seluruh mayat. Bahkan, Mifune-san juga tewas dalam pertempuran itu." Kata Genma.

"Cih! Yasudah, laporanmu kuterima. Kau boleh kembali ke pos mu!" Kata Orochimaru sebelum Kapten F-9 itu pergi.

"Hah… Jiraiya, cucumu itu… Selalu dan selalu saja membuat masalah." Kata Orochimaru sambil memegang keningnya.

"WAHHHAAHAAHAHAHA! Cucuku memang hebat!"

"Diam Jiraiya! Hah, masalah ini semakin runyam saja!"

* * *

**To Be Continiue…**

**A/N : Gimana Minna-san!? Keren Gak? Gomen-ne Kalo Masih Pendek. Maklumlah, Baru **_**Introduction**_**. Untuk Chapter 2 Keatas, Akan Diusahakan Panjang Kok. Memang Fic Kali Ini Tidak Berkisah Tentang Ninja, Melainkan Kriminal. Hampir Seperti One Piece Dengan Sedikit Perubahan. Di Cerita Ini, Angkatan Bersenjata Tidak Hanya **_**Marine**_** (Angkatan Laut). Melainkan Disini Juga Ada **_**Army**_** (Angkatan Darat). Tingkatannya Juga Hampir Sama Seperti One Piece. Lampirannya Dibawah.**

**Marine :**

**~ Fleet Admiral : ?  
~ Admiral : ?**

**~ Vice Admiral : ?**

**~ Capt. : ?  
**

**Sichibukai : ?**

**Army :  
~Real General : Orochimaru  
~General : ?**

**~ Commander : Jiraiya, Tsunade, ?  
~ Capt. : ?**

**Nah, Untuk Sementara Itu Dulu. Apakah Menurut Minna-san Tingkatannya Kurang? Atau Ada Yang Mau Nyaranin Chara Untuk Mengisi Posisi Diatas (**

**_Harus Chara Naruto!_) Boleh Kasih Saran Lewat Review. Dan Soal Devil Fruit, Devil Fruit Disini Pasti Ada. Namun, Mungkin Jenisnya Bakalan Ditambah. Oke! Segitu Dulu, Kalo Ada Yang Kurang Jelas, Silakan Tanya Melalui Review. Semakin Banyak Review, Makin Cepat Saya Update!**

**Jaa-Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Yo! Minna! Gomen-ne Lama Update-nya. Hehehe, Sebenarnya, Ide Buat Chapter 2 Ini Udah Ada Di Kepala, Namun Saya Lagi Dapat Keadaan Yang Kurang Mendukung Untuk Menulis. Ditambah Lagi, Saya Lagi Gak Mood Buat Nulis. Hehehe… #Garuk Kepala.**

_**Santoryu No Naruto**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Little Crossover With One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**_

**Warning : **_**Alternate-Canon, Smart Naruto, Strong Naruto, Dark Naruto, Dark Hinata, Alternate-Hinata, Little Crossover With One Piece.**_

_**Rate : T (Semi-M For Gore And Blooded Scene.)**_

_**Summary : Naruto dan Hinata, 2 remaja yang selamat dari tragedi Buster Call di Uzushiogakure. Kini berencana untuk menghancurkan Army, Marine, dan Tenryuubito yang telah menghancurkan desa dan keluarga mereka. Menjadi Kriminal dan mendapatkan julukan, Akuma No Hinata dan Santoryu No Naruto.**_

"Yeah!" Talk.  
'_Uhm!_' Inner Talk.

'_**Santoryu Ougi!**_' Skill Spell

**[Unknown Place] **Place Name

_**Previous Chapter : Naruto menyatukan kedua pedangnya lalu memutarnya dengan cepat dan menebas semua prajurit F-10 sampai habis. Yang tersisa hanyalah Mifune yang sedang mencoba kabur. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai. Dia melesat kearah Mifune dan membunuhnya dengan sekali serang.**_

"_**Cih! Tadi mereka yakin sekali bisa menang. Pathetic." Kata Naruto meninggalkan mayat Mifune sambil menyarungkan ketiga pedangnya kembali.**_

_**Naruto dan Hinata pun kembali memasuki Hutan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.**_

**Chapter 2 : Naruto & The Fisher Tiger, Attack! Tenryuubito! Part - 1**

**[Unknown Place – Hi No Kuni]**

Naruto dan Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dua remaja itu tengah menuju suatu tempat, tidak, tepatnya Naruto yang ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat, sementara Hinata, dia hanya mengikuti Naruto saja. Karena tak tahu tujuan Naruto, Hinata memutuskan untuk menanyakannya.

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Huh? Kita hanya akan mengunjungi sekelompok bajak laut." Kata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, jangan bilang kau…" Tebak Hinata yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

Hinata tahu kemana Naruto akan pergi dan siapa bajak laut yang akan dijumpai Naruto. Fisher Tiger yang merupakan bajak laut legendaris. Jika memang Naruto ingin kesana, maka tujuan Naruto hanya satu, Angkor Vantian.

Bagai tahu apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Yah, aku memang mau ke Angkor Vantian, dan aku juga ingin menghajar _**mereka**_." Kata Naruto.

Angkor Vantian, tempat tinggal para Tenryuubito. Terletak di langit Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure. Hanya ada 1 cara untuk memasuki Angkor Vantian yang terletak dilangit Konoha itu. Yaitu dengan cara memasuki _Sky Gate _ yang berada di Shi No Mori, Konohagakure. Jalan rahasia yang dilindungi langsung oleh Admiral Marine itu hanya dikhususkan untuk tamu dan orang-orang berkepentingan saja. Sedangkan untuk Tenryuubito sendiri, mereka menggunakan gerbang utama yang berada dilangit. Toh mereka juga punya kereta terbang.

"Hah… Walaupun aku adalah orang terdekatmu, kau memang tetap sulit untuk ditebak." Kata Hinata sementara Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda dia bingung. Saat dia melihat kedepan, disana sudah ada sebuah kapal bajak laut dengan lambang ikan hiu dengan 2 tulang seperti pola Jolly Roger's pada umumnya. Kapal tersebut sedang berlabuh di pinggir dermaga. Tampaknya kapal tersebut baru berlayar dari suatu tempat dan beristirahat disana.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Naruto dan kembali berjalan menuju kapal tersebut.

**¤Santoryu No Naruto¤**

**[Unknown Pirate's Ship – Hi No Kuni's Sea]**

Fisher Tiger, merupakan julukan yang diberikan kepada seorang pendekar pedang yang merupakan keturunan manusia ikan tipe : Hiu Putih, yang biasa dikenal dengan nama asli, Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza dan kelompoknya, -Fishman Pirate- merupakan manusia ikan yang tidak membenci manusia biasa. Mereka memegang teguh prinsip dari ratu manusia ikan, Ameyuri Ringo-sama.

Meskipun banyak manusia ikan yang membenci manusia dan Tenryuubito, tidak bagi Fishman Pirate. Mereka hanya membenci Tenryuubito yang telah membunuh ratu mereka. Tenryuubito memang pernah mengunjungi Fishman Island sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tenryuubito disambut dengan sangat baik oleh para manusia ikan dan Fishman Pirate bahkan raja dan ratu. Namun, hanya karena suatu kejadian sepele, ratu mereka tewas dibunuh oleh Tenryuubito tersebut.

_**Flashback**_

_**[Fishman Island]**_

'_Maafkan aku tuan. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja.' Kata seorang anak kecil yang secara tidak sengaja menabrak sang Tenryuubito._

'_Cih, brengsek kau! Kau mengotori bajuku dengan tangan kotormu itu! Matilah kau!' Kata Tenryuubito itu yang diketahui bernama St. Charlos sambil menembakkan pistolnya kearah anak manusia ikan itu._

_**DOORRR!**_

_Bukannya mengenai si anak, peluru tersebut malah menembus jantung sang ratu yang datang menyelamatkan sang bocah._

'_Kyaa!'_

'_AMEYURI-SAMA!' Teriak Zabuza._

'_Cih! Sampah saja ditangisi.' Kata St. Charlos sambil meludah kearah Ameyuri._

'_Kau… keparat!' Kata Zabuza sambil mengambil Zanbatonya._

_**Jrashhh!**_

_**Flashback End.**_

Yah, itu adalah kenangan pahit. Bahkan Zabuza sudah berusaha melupakan kejadian itu namun tidak bisa. Kini, dia menjadi buronan 500.000.000 ryo karena berani menebas seorang Tenryuubito. Karena kejadian itulah Zabuza mendapat julukan Fisher Tiger. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berani menyerang Tenryuubito. Tapi Zabuza tidak terlalu mementingkan hal itu. Membunuh Tenryuubito pun dia berani.

"Kapten! Ada yang datang!"

Teriakan dari salah satu krunya pun membuyarkan lamunan Zabuza. Segera saja dia berlari ke dek kapalnya dan segera menanyakan keberadaan tamu tak diundang ini.

"Siapa, dan ada berapa orang?" Tanya Zabuza.

"Dua orang. Dan tampaknya itu _Santoryu_ dan_ Akuma No Ko_." Kata Salah satu krunya.

Zabuza sedikit tersentak mendengar dua julukan tersebut. Krunya yang tahu dengan keterkejutan kaptennya memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya.

"Apakah kita harus menyerangnya?" Tanya Krunya tersebut.

"Tidak perlu Kisame, aku penasaran, mau apa dia kemari." Kata Zabuza sambil memandangi 2 orang tersebut dari teropong.

Sementara ditempat Naruto, Naruto dan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. Mereka sudah tahu kalau mereka akan diketahui oleh Fishman Pirate. Naruto dan Hinata dengan tanpa rasa takut menaiki kapal besar itu. Mereka terus berjalan melewati dek kapal sambil terus diperhatikan oleh seluruh Fishman Pirate.

"Apa tujuan kalian kemari?" Kata Zabuza _to the point_.

"Aku tahu tujuan kalian. Kalian akan ke Angkor Vantian dan akan menyelamatkan para budak dan menghajar Tenryuubito." Kata Naruto.

"Lalu?" Kata Zabuza. Dia sedikit terkejut setelah tahu kalau Naruto mengetahui rencananya.

"Aku ikut." Kata Naruto.

"Cih! Kau keparat! Memangnya apa alasanmu ingin menghajar Tenryuubito? Kau tahu, Tenryuubito telah membunuh Ameyuri-sama! Sedangkan kau? Apa alasanmu ingin menghajar mereka?" Tanya Suigetsu, salah satu kru Fishman Pirate dengan sedikit lantang.

"_Buster Call._" Kata Naruto singkat.

Seluruh kru Fishman Pirate terkejut. Siapa yang tidak tahu tragedi itu? Tragedi pembantaian terbesar dalam sejarah. Saat itu, dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal, Tenryuubito memerintahkan _Army_ dan _Marine_ untuk menghabisi seluruh orang berdarah Uzumaki-Namikaze yang tinggal di Uzushiogakure. Jika memang 2 remaja ini adalah orang yang selamat dari tragedi _Buster Call_, maka 2 remaja ini pasti akan membunuh setiap Tenryuubito yang mereka jumpai.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Santoryu, karena kita memiliki dendam yang sama, aku mengijinkanmu ikut misi kali ini." Kata Zabuza sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.

"_ATTACK, TENRYUUBITO!_" Teriak Seluruh kru Fishman Pirate, Naruto, dan Hinata.

**¤Santoryu No Naruto¤**

_**Malamnya…**_

**[Fishman Pirate Aula, Fishman Pirate's Ship – Hi No Kuni's Sea]**

Zabuza dan para kru Fishman Pirate beserta Naruto dan Hinata sedang berkumpul di aula kapal. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan secara matang tentang rencana penyerangan mereka. Pertama, mereka harus mendiskusikan terlebih dahulu cara masuk ke Angkor Vantian. Satu-satunya jalan mereka masuk adalah memasuki _Sky Gate_. Cara memasukinya adalah dengan izin langsung dari Admiral Marine, atau membukanya langsung dari dalam.

"Pilihan kita hanya membukanya dari dalam, namun, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hanya itu pilihan kita? Kenapa?" Tanya Mangetsu, kakak Suigetsu, salah satu kru Fishman Pirate.

"Sky Gate dapat dibuka dengan 2 cara. Yang pertama, adalah meminta izin dari Admiral Marine. Cara ini dikhususkan untuk tamu yang akan berkunjung ke Angkor Vantian. Dan yang kedua adalah membukanya dari dalam. Belum lagi ribuan Army yang berjaga disekitar Shi No Mori." Jelas Naruto.

"Untuk cara yang pertama, itu sangat tidak mungkin bagi kita. Kita tidak akan menang melawan Marine, tidak untuk saat ini." Sambungnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kita masuk?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku, punya ide. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalian akan setuju." Kata Jinin, salah satu anggota Fishman Pirate.

"Jelaskan." Kata Zabuza.

"Aku akan menggunakan kemampuan Mato-Mato No Mi-ku dan melemparkan salah satu dari kita ke Angkor Vantian dan membukanya dari dalam." Jelas Jinin.

"WOW! Itu rencana yang sangat brilian Jinin-san! Tapi, siapa yang akan dilempar?" Kata Suigetsu.

"Aku yang akan dilempar." Kata Kisame.

"Tapi Kisame, bukankah itu sangat berbahaya? Kau sampai-sampai mengorbankan dirimu…" Kata Naruto.

"Tak apa Naruto. Ini demi Ratuku, Ameyuri-sama. Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri. Aku yakin dengan pilihanku kali ini." Kata Kisame mantap.

"Tapi, bukankah mekanisme Mato-Mato No Mi adalah mengarahkan benda yang dilempar ke target yang pernah kau sentuh." Kata Naruto yang membuat seluruh Fishman Pirate memandang Jinin.

"Tenang saja, saat tragedi pembunuhan Ameyuri-sama itu terjadi, aku sempat memegang Carlos keparat itu." Kata Jinin sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang tertutup sarung tangan hitam.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan tangan ini untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah mencuci walaupun memegang benda lain." Sambungnya yang membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Ini, cetak biru Angkor Vantian. Aku mencurinya dari markas F-7 Marine di Kirigakure." Kata Mangetsu.

"Sugoi! Nii-san! Kau sungguh-sungguh _Awesome_!" Kata Suigetsu.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih, Mangetsu. Dengan cetak biru ini, kita akan membuat rencana dan menghancurkan _**Tenryuubito**_." Kata Zabuza dengan penekanan saat mengatakan Tenryuubito.

_**Skip Time.**_

Keesokan harinya. Seluruh kru Fishman Pirate dan tidak lupa Naruto dan Hinata sedang berdiri di depan gerbang Hutan Kematian a.k.a Shi No Mori. Hari ini, tepat sepuluh tahun setelah kematian ratu terbaik yang dimiliki Fishman Island – Ameyuri Ringo. Para Fishman menatap hutan tersebut dengan pandangan membunuh.

Semalaman, Mereka semua merencanakan strategi untuk menyerang Tenryuubito. Mereka sudah siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Bisa saja Vice Admiral atau bahkan Admiral sendiri akan turun tangan untuk menghancurkan mereka. Namun, Naruto, Hinata, dan Fishman Pirate sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu perintah Zabuza.

"Sesuai rencana, Jinin, kau gunakan Mato-Mato No Mi mu pada Kisame dan lemparkan dia ke Angkor Vantian." Kata Zabuza.

"Baiklah." Kata Jinin sambil mulai mengangkat Kisame, bersiap untuk melemparnya.

"Kisame," Kata Zabuza.

"Huh?"

"Tetaplah Hidup!" Kata seluruh Fishman Pirate serta Naruto dan Hinata.

"Yeah!" Kata Kisame sambil melesat kearah Angkor Vantian.

"Nah, Kushimaru, Suigetsu, segera habisi semua penjaga yang berada di sekitar gerbang Shi No Mori. Tadi Chojuro sudah kuperintahkan untuk mengamati sekitar Shi No Mori. Dia bilang ada sekitar 387 orang dari Army dan Marine. Jika sudah selesai, temui kami di _Sky Gate_."

"Hey, Kushimaru-nii! Ayo kita berlomba, siapa yang paling banyak menghabisi Army dan Marine, dia pemenangnya." Kata Suigetsu.

"Cih, aku terima tantanganmu Sui!" Kata Kushimaru.

Kemudian, dua orang tersebut melesat kedua arah berbeda.

"Baiklah, kita juga juga harus bergegas!" Kata Naruto sambil melesat kedalam Shi No Mori, diikuti Zabuza, Hinata dan para kru Fishman Pirate.

**¤Santoryu No Naruto¤**

_**With Kushimaru.**_

Kushimaru terus berlari mengitari gerbang Shi No Mori. Sembari berlari, matanya terus melirik kekiri, kekanan, keatas, kebelakang, sambil mengantisipasi serangan mendadak. Tak lama, dia melihat sebuah pos penjagaan dengan tulisan _Marine_ di pos tersebut. Kushimaru menyeringai melihat pos yang dihuni sekitar 20 orang tersebut sambil mempercepat larinya.

'_Mangsa pertama_.' Batin Kushimaru.

Kushimaru langsung mengeluarkan pedang andalan yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Salah satu pedang dari 10 pedang legendaris yang ada di dunia. Pedang penusuk dan pelubang, sebuah pedang berjenis _Long Sword_, _Nuibari_.

Tiba-tiba, salah seorang Marine yang menyadari kehadiran Kushimaru langsung memperingatkan teman-temannya.

"Hey! Lihatlah! Itu _Nuibari No Kushimaru_! Buronan dengan harga kepala 120 juta.."

**JLEBB!**

Omongan salah satu Marine tersebut langsung terhenti saat Kushimaru membolongi jantung Marine tersebut dengan Nuibari miliknya. Ya! Pedang Nuibari memang sedikit spesial. Tidak seperti pedang kebanyakan yang berfungsi untuk menebas, pedang Nuibari dikhususkan untuk menusuk/melubangi. Dengan bentuk panjang dengan ujung yang sangat runcing, bentuk yang sangat mirip dengan jarum, membuat sang pengguna pedang sangat mudah untuk melubangi suatu benda, entah itu daun, orang, atau bahkan batu, besi dan baja.

Kushimaru menarik Nuibari-nya dari dadanya. Ternyata jantung salah satu Marine tersebut juga ikut tertarik dari dada Marine yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Kushimaru memandang jantung yang 'nyangkut' di Nuibari-nya itu sesaat dan kemudian melemparkan jantungnya ke arah Marine yang tersisa.

"Satu jatuh, Sembilan belas lagi. Silahkan pilih bagian mana yang ingin aku lubangi? Jantung, Mata, Otak, Lambung?" Kata Kushimaru sambil berlari kearah Sembilan belas Marine yang tersisa.

(A/N : Untuk Pertarungan Dibawah, Digunakan Marine 1, Marine 2, …)

Kushimaru yang berlari kearah Sembilan Belas Marine terus ditembaki oleh beberapa Marine. Serangan Marine dilanjutkan, 3 orang Marine berlari kearah Kushimaru sambil membawa pedangnya. Marine 2 dan Marine 3 terus melancarkan serangan dari berbagai sisi. Kushimaru dapat menghindari dan menahan serangan pedang kedua Marine tersebut dengan Nuibari-nya. Kedua Marine tersebut terus menyerang Kushimaru sampai akhirnya Kushimaru menendang kedua Marine tersebut secara bergantian yang membuat kedua Marine tersebut terpental cukup jauh.

'_Cih, sangat merepotkan! Ngomong-ngomong, dimana satu lagi?_' Batin Kushimaru yang menyadari kalau hanya 2 Marine yang menyerangnya.

Marine 1 secara tiba-tiba muncul diatas Kushimaru sambil memegang pedangnya, bersiap-siap untuk membelah kepala Kushimaru. Namun, Kushimaru yang menyadari serangan tersebut langsung memutar badannya sambil mengarahkan Nuibarinya kearah Marine 1. Marine 1 yang tidak siap dengan serangan tersebut harus rela tewas dengan kepala dan otak yang telah tertembus Nuibari.

Dengan menggunakan Nuibari, Kushimaru langsung membanting tubuh Marine 1 ketanah. Marine 2 dan Marine 3 yang telah bangkit setelah terpental langsung berlari kearah Kushimaru. Sementara, Marine yang tersisa menembakkan rifle mereka kearah Kushimaru. Dalam gerakan lambat, Kushimaru menarik 2 Marine yang hendak menyerangnya dan menjadikan tubuh mereka sebagai tameng. Kedua Marine tersebut tewas dengan tubuh yang disarangi ratusan peluru temannya sendiri.

"ARGHH!"

'_3 jatuh, enam belas orang lagi._' Batin Kushimaru.

Kushimaru langsung menghilang dari tempatnya semula. Dengan kecepatan diluar kemampuan manusia biasa, Kushimaru secara tiba-tiba muncul di kumpulan Marine yang tersisa. Dengan cepat dia menusuk segala organ-organ vital pada para Marine, mulai dari paru-paru, jantung, otak, lambung, dan tempat-tempat vital yang lain. Dalam beberapa puluh menit, ke-20 Marine yang berada ditempat tersebut sudah dapat dibasmi.

Kushimaru memandang ke-20 mayat Marine yang berada didepannya dengan tatapan datar. Didepannya terpampang jelas mayat-mayat Marine dengan kondisi yang menggenaskan ada yang tewas dengan kepala bolong, dada yang sudah tidak berisi, kepala yang sudah tidak mempunyai mata, sampai dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan tusukan. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Darah menyiprat ke rumput yang hijau dan bahkan menyiprat kearah pos Marine. Organ tubuh juga berserakan di tempat itu mulai dari otak, jantung, mata yang memang sengaja dikeluarkan Kushimaru untuk melampiaskan dendamnya terhadap Marine yang membunuh ibunya.

Kushimaru menyarungkan kembali Nuibarinya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat yang di penuhi oleh mayat, organ tubuh, dan darah tersebut.

'_Saatnya mencari mangsa yang lain._' Kata Kushimaru dengan seringai yang tertutupi oleh topengnya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

**¤Santoryu No Naruto¤**

_**With Suigetsu.**_

Sama seperti Kushimaru, Suigetsu juga masih mengitari gerbang Shi No Mori. Dengan tekad mengalahkan Kushimaru dalam taruhan yang dibuatnya, Suigetsu terus berharap dapat menemui Marine dan Army dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Tak lama, Suigetsu menemukan pos Army yang dihuni 14 orang Army. Suigetsu yang melihat pos tersebut sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Dia pun langsung mengambil pedang kesayangannya dari sarungnya, salah satu pedang yang berasal dari 10 pedang legendaris yang ada di dunia. Pedang pemotong, _Akaryū_.

"Yo! Aku dengar Army terkenal dengan keahlian pedangnya. Bolehkah aku mengujinya?" Kata Suigetsu kepada para Army.

"Itu! Anggota Fishman Pirate! Buronan 97 Juta Ryo, _Akaryū no Suigetsu_! Semuanya, ambil pedang kalian dan serang dia!" Perintah ketua pos Army itu.

Suigetsu yang melihat para Army berlari kearahnya hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Dia memegang Akaryū-nya dan berlari kearah para Army.

Suigetsu menggunakan Akaryū-nya untuk menyerang 2 Army yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Namun, serangan pertama Suigetsu masih mampu ditahan oleh kedua Army tadi. Kedua Army tadi langsung melancarkan serangan vertikal kearah kepala Suigetsu. Suigetsu, dengan sigap langsung menahan serangan kedua Army tersebut dengan pedang Akaryū-nya. Dengan secepat kilat, Suigetsu langsung memotong perut kedua Army tadi dengan Akaryū-nya. Pedang tersebut memotong perut kedua Army tersebut sampai mengeluarkan isi perut mereka.

**TRANG!**

**TRINGG!**

**TRANGG!**

**TRINGG!**

**TRANGGGG!**

Suara dentingan yang berasal dari pedang yang beradu antara Suigetsu dan para Army terus terdengar ditempat itu. Serangan brutal dan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan para Army kepada Suigetsu ternyata dapat membuat Suigetsu lengah. Akibatnya, salah seorang Army berhasil mengiris sedikit lengan kanan Suigetsu dan menendangnya kearah gerbang besi Shi No Mori.

**DRAKKK!**

"UGGGAHH!"

Suigetsu yang telah bangkit, memandang ke-12 Army yang tersisa dengan tatapan membunuh. Sedangkan Army yang melihat Suigetsu hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Tampak sedikit darah mengalir dari luka yang diterima Suigetsu. Suigetsu kembali menyiapkan pedangnya ditangannya dan menatap para Army.

"Kau! Kau yang berani mengiris lenganku dan menendangku. Aku tak akan mengampuni mu." Kata Suigetsu sambil menunjuk Army yang berhasil melukainya tadi.

Suigetsu melesat kearah para Army sambil bersiap memotong dengan pedangnya. Dia terus melancarkan serangannya kearah para Army. Suigetsu berhasil membunuh beberapa Army dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari memisahkan tangan dengan tubuh, menusuk jantung, atau bahkan memotong sampai menjadi dua bagian.

Setelah dari 30 menit bertarung, kini yang tersisa ditempat itu hanyalah Suigetsu. Dia, telah berhasil membunuh ke-14 Army yang berada di pos itu. Bahkan, Army yang tadi berani melukainya telah mati dengan sukses dengan tubuh dan kepala yang sudah terpisah.

Suigetsu dengan sedikit tertatih berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tampak baju dan pedang Akaryū-nya berlumuran darah. Kelihatannya, dia mendapat beberapa luka di lengan dan kaki saat bertarung dengan para Army yang merepotkan itu. Setelah mengobati luka yang diterimanya, Suigetsu kembali berlari mengelilingi gerbang Shi No Mori, sambil mencari mangsa baru.

'_Aku pasti dapat mengalahkanmu. Kushimaru-nii!_'

**¤Santoryu No Naruto¤**

_**With Kisame…**_

**[Angkor Vantian – Hi No Kuni.]**

Kisame sedang melayang kearah Angkor Vantian. Tampaknya, dia sudah hampir sampai ke tujuan. Dia melihat dihadapannya ada sebuah tembok besar yang kelihatannya terbuat dari baja. Dengan menggunakan _Samehada_-nya, dia dapat mendarat dengan mulus di tembok tersebut.

Kisame mengambil sebuah benda di kantungnya yang ternyata itu adalah cetak biru Angkor Vantian. Dia melihat cetak biru tersebut sesaat kemudian melihat bangunan megah didepannya.

'_Tunggu aku teman-teman. Aku akan membukakan Sky Gate untuk kalian, untuk Ameyuri-sama._' Batin Kisame sambil melihat suatu tempat yang dilingkari tinta merah di cetak biru yang sedang dipegangnya.

**¤Santoryu No Naruto¤**

**[Sky Gate, Shi No Mori – Hi No Kuni.]**

Beberapa orang tampak memandang sebuah gerbang kecil. Dibalik gerbang tersebut, terdapat lorong udara yang mengarah langsung ke Angkor Vantian.

Ya! Gerbang tersebut adalah Sky Gate, pintu masuk Angkor Vantian bagi para tamu. Dan disana, Fishman Pirate beserta Naruto dan Hinata tengah menunggu Kisame membukakan Sky Gate untuk mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai, kita hanya perlu menunggu Kisame." Kata Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

'_Tetaplah hidup. Dan laksanakan tugasmu dengan baik, Kisame._' Batin Zabuza

**TBC**

**A/N : Gimana Minna-san! Udah Cukup Panjang Belom? Setelah Chapter Ini, Saya Akan Hiatus Dalam Waktu Yang Cukup Lama. Kenapa? Karena Saya Tengah Mempersiapkan Diri Untuk Menghadapi UAS Dan UN. Jadi, Yang Sabar Ya Minna-san.. Tapi, Kalo Memungkinkan, Saya Akan Sempetkan Buat Update Kok! ^^ Buat Akaryū-nya Suigetsu, Itu Adalah Pedang Spesialis Memotong Yang Dapat Memotong Hampir Segalanya. Namanya Berasal Dari Kata Aka = Merah Dan Ryū Yang Berarti Naga. Buat **Naqiyya Machfira**, Request Kamu Buat Adegan Gore Sudah Aku Penuhin! Semoga Kamu Suka ^^ Buat Yang Lain Yang Mau Request Di Fic Ini, Boleh Review Atau Kirim Pesan Ke Fb Aku. fb/yanuarpdt [Yanuar Putra Dairi] Jika Request Tidak Mengganggu Isi Cerita, Pasti Akan Aku Usahakan! ^^**

**Oke! Saatnya Bales Pertanyaan.**

**Naruto Punya DF Gak?**

Umm.. Kayanya Sih Gak. Karena Aku Mau Buat Naruto Kuat Gara-Gara Ilmu Santoryu-nya.

**Yah, Hanya Itu Pertanyaan Dari Non-User. Buat User FFN, Akan Saya Bales Dari PM. ^^  
Thanks Buat Para Reviewer Yang Tidak Bisa Saya Sebutin Satu-Satu. Saran Kalian Tentang Sichibukai Dan Yang Lain Sudah Saya Tampung Kok. Jika Ada Saran Yang Lain, Katakan Saja Melalui Review!**

**Oke! Keep Review All! ^^ Jaa Nee! ^^**


End file.
